memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Shore Leave
| date = 2267 | stardate = 3025.3 | episode = TOS season 1x17 | production = 6149-17 | airdate = | written = Theodore Sturgeon | director = | novelization = Star Trek 12 by James Blish }} "Shore Leave" was the 17th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series produced in the show's first broadcast season, first aired on 29 December 1966. The episode was written by Theodore Sturgeon, directed by and novelized in Star Trek 12 by James Blish. Summary While on shore leave on an idyllic, Earth-like planet, James T. Kirk and the crew of the discover that having your every wish come true can have disastrous consequences. References Characters Episode characters : • Tonia Barrows • Black Knight • Clifford Brent (?) • Caretaker (Shore Leave Planet) • Sean Finnegan • Bill Hadley • Don Juan • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Angela Martine • Leonard McCoy • Esteban Rodriguez • Ruth • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • White Rabbit Novelization characters : • Tonia Barrows • Black Knight • Caretaker (Shore Leave Planet) • Sean Finnegan • Don Juan • James T. Kirk • Angela Martine • Leonard McCoy • Esteban Rodriguez • Ruth • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • White Rabbit Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Amusement Park planet Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons :starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • scientist • science officer Other references :anatomy • arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • government • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Appendices Related media * Novel adaptations blish12.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 12. blish12r.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 12 reprinted. blish12corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 12 reprinted overseas. blish12corgiNEW.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 12 reprinted overseas. jenseits der Sterne.jpg|German language translation of novelization in Jenseits der Sterne. jenseits der Sterne2.jpg|Reprinted German language translation of novelization in Jenseits der Sterne. der große Sammelband 5.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband V. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected The Classic Episodes. Video releases 1980VHS-TOS-ShoreLeave.jpg|1980 overseas VHS release. tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Catspaw". shore-leave-menagerieVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Menagerie". Images Episode images amusement park planet, remastered.jpg|The Amusement Park planet. tonia Barrows.jpg|Tonia Barrows. sean Finnegan.jpg|Sean Finnegan. finnegan, Shore Leave.jpg alice, 2267.jpg|Alice. ruth.jpg|Ruth. mccoy shore leave.jpg|Leonard McCoy. esteban Rodriguez.jpg|Esteban Rodriguez. bengal tiger.jpg Adaptation images ent1701ConfrontationBlish12.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701corgi12.jpg|''Enterprise''. Timeline External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1